


Actions Have Consequences [for Tony Stark]

by Gibbs_yeah



Series: To Trope or Not to Trope [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Civil War Team Captain America, Explicit Language, Gen, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark is not a good bro, Tony Tore the Avengers Apart, actions have consequences, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/pseuds/Gibbs_yeah
Summary: Parodies of common prop-Tony fic tropes.





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else disgusted by the way pro-Tony fics warp Team Cap to prop Tony? It's gotten to the point where the prop-Tony characters are written more as the clique from Mean Girls while Team Cap's IQ points are dropped until they seem like escapees from the Dumb and Dumber movies.
> 
> As a sorely needed contrast, I've decided to take some of the more prevalent prop-Tony tropes and show the flip side. These are snippets rather than full stories. Like all of the prop-Tony fics, I'm hand-waving away everything that doesn't suit my worldview. But unlike the way most of those prop-Tony fics treat Team Cap, I won't twist Tony into some unrecognizable lump to prop Team Cap.
> 
> Again, I am going by the Captain America and Avengers films, Agents of SHIELD, and the DVD commentaries. (I'm ignoring Homecoming because these absurd prop-Tony fics have made me so disgusted with the character that I have zero desire to see Iron Man invade yet another hero's movie.)

THE TROPE: Tony is now Peter's pseudo-father, and even sometimes his adoptive father. People kill off Aunt May so Tony can be an insta-dad. Or even worse, depict Aunt May as a monster who would reject Peter for some completely bogus reason. 

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Aunt May Means Business (Aunt May shoves Tony out of the picture.)

"Boss?" Friday's voice sounded in the air.

Tony turned off the blowtorch and lifted the welder's mask he was wearing. "Something up, Friday?" he asked.

"You have visitors. And the newsfeeds are blowing up about your impending arrest," Friday replied.

Tony straightened and pulled off the mask. He put it down on the table and pulled off his gloves. "What are the charges?"

Two men in dark suits entered the workshop as Tony finished speaking. They were followed by two uniformed police officers. All wore grim expressions. One of the detectives asked, "Do you want us to go in alphabetical order or by severity?"

Tony's eyes darted around the room as he contemplated calling a suit to him. Before he could do anything however, the two cops walked to either side of him. One kept watch while the other patted Tony down, removing all of his gadgets and leaving them on the worktable.

As the cops cuffed Tony, the second detective stepped forward and said, "Mister Anthony Edward Stark, you are under arrest for child endangerment, kidnapping, extortion, and custodial interference."

Friday said, "The lawyers are on their way, Boss. But...there are sworn statements and video."

The first detective shrugged. He said, "The guardian of the minor child was very specific about what you did and what permissions you didn't have."

The second detective nodded and said, "Be advised that taking the minor child across international lines without the guardian's permissions or the U.N.'s approval may result in additional charges of human trafficking and Accords violations."

Tony swallowed as he was led away. If he was being honest, he'd have to plead Guilty. To all charges.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Peter has a life of his own (Peter is not overly eager to be Tony's pseudo-son.)

Tony grinned at Peter and said, "So, it looks like this project is going to take longer than we thought. How about you give your aunt a ring and let her know you'll be doing a sleepover? We can order in a pizza, watch whatever the new film is that hasn't been released yet."

Peter's brow furrowed as he considered his answer. He said, "That's really nice of you, Mister Stark, but I need to get home."

"Sure you won't reconsider?" Tony asked.

He moved to lay a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I know I said we're not at the hugging stage yet, but you are my number one mentoree at the moment. I've already cleared the space in my schedule for you."

Peter frowned. He said, "I really appreciate that Mister Stark, but May is waiting for me."

Tony's shrug didn't hide his frown. "So...we'll pick this up tomorrow, then?"

Peter shook his head as he said, "Tomorrow's Sunday, Mister Stark. Every Sunday, May and I make pancakes and hang out."

"Ah, family traditions. Can't say I'm a big fan," Tony said. 

He leaned against the workbench, folded his arms, and said, "But maybe I could work up some enthusiasm for them. Maybe we can make Saturdays our day together?"

"Um, I'm sorry, Mister Stark, but Ned and I are working on our class projects next Saturday. And I'm, you know, patrolling," Peter said with a shrug.

"Work with me here, kid," Tony said as his frown deepened and his arms spread. "This is your big break here. I can open doors, as me AND Iron Man. But it's a quid pro quo, you know? You gotta put the time in. So are you really going to let some posterboard and glitter or whatever get in the way of that?"

Peter looked at him a long moment. "Yes," he said.

He gathered up his backpack and moved toward the door. As he reached the doorway, Peter turned and said, "I really appreciate all you've done for me, Mister Stark. But like I said when you first found me, this...what happened to me...can't change who I am to anyone else. And I don't want it to. I won't let it take away my life. And even though you mean well...neither will you."


	2. Tony is abused

Personally, I find Steve/Tony implausible, mainly because MCU Steve is not amused by Tony, which seems a requirement for being anything more than a "friend from work" with him.

But I find stories that have Tony abused by Steve (and sometimes Bucky) not only implausible, but particularly twisted. Implausible because Tony is monitored by his artificial nanny 24/7 and has access to voice-command tech and weapons.

Twisted because not only do these stories pervert Steve and Bucky, who are good men, but these fics also pervert Tony. This seems true of all of the woobie!Tony stories, that they refuse to acknowledge that Tony doesn't fit the profile of someone who would stay in that kind of relationship. (Note that self-esteem is not relevant to this trope, but will be addressed by another one.)

Consider an axis of power (control over one's circumstances) and will (drive to do what you want):

High Power-Strong Will | High Power-Weak Will  
\-----  
Low Power-Strong Will | Low Power-Weak Will

For most of his life, Steve dwelled in the Low Power-Strong Will quadrant. He may get beat to hell for it, but he'll stand up for the little guy (or the crying woman, in his origin film). Bucky when he is triggered as the Winter Soldier is Low Power-Weak Will, because even though he may have super strength, he cannot act for himself and cannot break the hold over him.

Tony has, with very few exceptions, dwelled in the High power-Strong Will quadrant. He does what he wants, and for most of his life he's had the means to do it. Even in low power situations, he still has strong will. In Afghanistan, he built the Iron Man armor instead of building weapons as ordered. When he's on his own in Iron Man 3, he demands that the kid provide him with stuff and expects to get it. Tony doesn't run his company because he doesn't want to, not because Stane cowed him into standing aside. Even with Pepper, Tony wouldn't give up Avenging not because he can't, but because he doesn't want to.

In the movies, Tony has demonstrated time and again that he's not the type of person to "do anything to keep someone," which is usually required by this trope. And he's powerful enough that there's no plausible circumstance where another person could trap him in a relationship. So the dynamics of him as the victim in an abusive relationship just don't ring true to me.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Tony is the abuser (The aftermath)  
Note that I do Tony the courtesy of being remorseful, which very few (if any) prop-Tony fics allow Tony's "abusers."

Tony ran a shaking hand down his face as the policeman set a recorder on the kitchen table and switched it on. The cop looked him in the eye and asked, "Are you sure you don't want a lawyer, Mister Stark?"

Tony shook his head and said, "I don't--I don't know why I did it. I love--I just--it started, we started, I started...and I just wouldn't--didn't stop."

He shuddered as the gurney rolled past the open door. The draped figure on it seemed so much smaller than he ever imagined. He flinched at the whimper from his victim, followed by the soft hush of the EMT promising they'd be out of the house soon.

Tony straightened and said, "There's video. You'll want the video, of course." He was grateful he at least didn't destroy the evidence of his crime. It would be one small thing to hold on to, in the long days and years ahead.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Everyone says no (To having Tony as a boyfriend)

Steve blinked, coughed, then said, "I appreciate the offer, Tony, but that is not something I'd be interested in."

Nat was shaking her head before Tony's gaze even landed on her. She said, "I don't mix business with pleasure. Or even amusement."

Sam said, "No thanks, I prefer to be the witty one in my relationships."

Thor snorted and said, "Thanks for the honor of the offer, my friend, but my tastes run to more womanly pursuits."

Bruce rolled his eyes and said, "No from me, Hell No from the other guy."

Vision simply stared.

Pepper raised an eyebrow and asked, "We're not doing this again, are we?"

Rhodey raised both eybrows and said, "Don't even go there, Tony."

Tony sulked for the rest of the day.


	3. The New Avengers Are Compelled to Lecture the Ex-Avengers

This is the trope that made me realize that "prop-Tony" is the appropriate label for these stories. The characters are not people, just props that the fics use as mouthpieces to lecture the ex-Avengers for all of their varied "sins," but especially the "sin" of not worshiping Tony. It's bizarre, the idea that the New Avengers would even want to get involved. Have you ever joined a new team and thought it appropriate to yell at the former members? Wouldn't you think anyone who did was weird?

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: The new Avengers mind their own business (And treat all team members accordingly)

Spider-Man dashed into the room and shouted, "They're here!"

He took a quick look around to make sure everyone heard him, then spun around. As he ran back out the door, he said, "I want to see the Winter Soldier's new vibranium arm. It'll be so cool!"

Captain Marvel gracefully stood and glanced over at Vision with a smile. She said, "I guess we all know who you're looking forward to seeing."

Vision nodded as he floated to standing and said, "It will please me to see them all again, but yes, especially Wanda."

The other new team members talked about what they were hoping to discuss with the returned Avengers as they filed out of the room.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Everyone Says No (To having Tony on their team)

Tony leaned back in his chair. "So, when are the others scheduled to be back?"

Everett Ross frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He said, "Oh. Um. This is awkward, Mister Stark."

He coughed and continued, "We--that is, during negotiations, the U.N. and the ex-Avengers...well, now newly reinstated Avengers, decided that it would be a good idea to have an office on the West Coast. So Captain Rogers and his team are basing themselves in California."

Tony sat up. He frowned and said, "OK, that makes sense. So who will be filling the roster here?"

Ross loosened his tie and said, "Well, the thing is Mister Stark, you seem to have developed a...something of a reputation."

Tony's frown deepened as he said, "What reputation?"

Ross said, "You didn't listen to your former teammates at Liepzig. Instead you attacked them. Then...well, you saw the Raft, right?"

Tony nodded. He didn't like the sound of this.

Ross nodded and said, "Well, you know they didn't have lawyers, and you saw what they were doing to Miss Maximoff. But you didn't say anything to Secretary Ross, during or after your visit. It...it doesn't look good."

Tony asked, "So it will be just Vision and me until Rhodey is back in the air?"

Ross shook his head and said, "Actually, the Vision has requested a transfer to the West Coast as well, to reunite with Miss Maximoff. It puts a positive spin on the new situation, so..."

Tony leaned back again and said, "I find it hard to believe the U.N. would leave New York undefended, especially because the U.N. is here."

Ross sat up and said, "Oh, it's not. There's a team of...well, let's just say there's another powered team based nearby that will be covering the East Coast and New York specifically. The plan is that they'll call for backup when appropriate."

Tony frowned and said, "What? I can have Friday coordinate a meeting, we can synchronize our watches and all that."

Ross stood up and said, "That won't be necessary, Mister Stark. The Professor said he'd call you if he needs you."

It didn't take Friday long to find out that the Professor was Professor Charles Xavier, and that he was currently visiting the facility that would house the members of his "X-Men" when they were in New York.

Tony had Friday open the doors for him as he strolled through. Professor X was easy to pick out, seated in a wheelchair talking to some tall guy with weird hair and sideburns. Tony said, "So, Prof, what's the deal? You know there's a tower ready and waiting for your people on the other side of town."

Neither man seemed startled by Tony's appearance. They both turned to Tony. The Professor said, "I prefer these facilities, thank you."

Tony folded his arms and asked, "Why?"

Professor Xavier folded his hands and looked Tony straight in the eye as he asked, "Did you, Mister Stark, refer to Wanda Maximoff as a Weapon of Mass Destruction?"

Tony froze and asked, "How did you know?"

The Professor nodded and replied, "I heard you. And I hear it again in your thoughts now. Although I will not be involving children in this operation, they will still be visiting for class trips and other events. And I would prefer not to expose them to someone who holds such beliefs. We will call you if we need you, Mister Stark."

As the Professor spun away, the other man said, "But only when we absolutely need you."


	4. Nightmares

Tony gets nightmares of Steve killing him. It's ironic because in that room, only Tony wanted to kill. Steve was trying to disable and Bucky was trying to escape. Tony was the attacker, so he could have ended that fight at any time. But he didn't want to stop until he committed murder. Not even mutilating Bucky was enough.

So there are a ton of fics wailing and moaning about how Tony has nightmares. Conveniently ignored are the nightmares he caused, and the nightmares he should be having.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Other people have nightmares, too (Thanks, Tony)

Every part of Bucky's body ached. And still Stark kept shooting at him and beating him. Bucky struggled to protect himself and protect Steve without hurting Stark. Bucky didn't want to hurt Howard's son.

Finally he pinned Stark against the wall. Bucky reached out with his hand, trying to crush the glowing disk that powered the suit.

Pain exploded in him. His arm burned, every metal nerve sending a jolt into his spine and brain as the agony went on and on. Tearing off an arm that was as much a part of him as the flesh one.

Bucky screamed and sat up in the bed. He blinked at the pre-dawn brightness of his room in Wakanda.

Steve appeared beside him. He laid a careful hand on what Stark had left of Bucky's shoulder. "You OK?"

Bucky only managed to nod. When Steve handed him a glass of water, Bucky's shaking sloshed the water over the bed.

Steve steadied Bucky's hand and helped him drink. He said, "It's OK. Same dream?"

Bucky replied, "Yes." He was almost looking forward to cryo. There he could escape his nightmares.

 

"No!" Cint shouted as he surged up. His hand reached out to catch Nate as Ross's soldiers dragged him and the others away as Clint shouted. He could do nothing while he was trapped in the cell with his family at Ross's mercy. And Ross had none.

Laura's arms wrapped around him. She said, "It's OK, Clint. We're all OK."

Clint turned and buried his face against Lara's shoulder. "I almost lost you. I never thought Tony would do that. Put you in danger like that."

He shuddered and said, "I don't care how mad you are, you don't mention potential hostages to a man like Ross."

Laura stroked her fingers through Clint's hair. She said, "Maybe he forgot Ross was listening."

Clint scoffed and hugged Laura tighter. He didn't think he'd be losing this nightmare anytime soon.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: The nightmare Tony should be having (Because guilty consciences don't rest)

The smell of blood choked Tony even through his mask. He felt compelled to flip up the visor to see his success. Barnes's head was bashed in. Tony's armored boot connected in just the right spot to drive the skull bones through Barnes's brain. Fluids and solids oozed from the wounds and trickled out of Barnes's nostrils and mouth.

Tony didn't want to look at his victim, but he did. He knew every detail of the scene that revisited him every night.

Next he would drag himself to the edge of the cliff that he shot Steve off of. He'd see the dark stain of blood against the snow and the crooked angles of Steve's head and body that came from a broken neck and back.

Tony would stay in this wretched room he'd made until morning finally freed him from truly seeing the revenge he'd tried so hard to achieve.


	5. The Sokovia Accords 1

Trope 5: The Sokovia Accords 1

Fics pretend that the Sokovia Accords are like the Bill of Rights, a wonderful piece of legislation to benefit all. Conveniently ignored are all of the problems with them, especially that Tony unconditionally signed away his right to choose. (There's also the unlikelihood of changing the Accords, but that's another trope.)

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? (Good question #1)

"Oil fields? You're actually going to have Iron Man patrolling oil fields?" Tony asked as he stared at the map.

Everett Ross nodded and said, "It's a good way of showing the Avengers are obeying the Accords."

Tony scoffed and said, "Like this is something I'd put on a suit for."

Ross's eyes narrowed as he said, "Yes, Mister Stark, it will be you. We'll be staging photo ops at each company's regional base of operations, so an empty suit is not going to cut it. The U.N. panel expects you to report to your assigned post by 9am tomorrow. Pack enough for at least a week."

As Ross exited, Tony scoffed and said to Rhodey, "What'll it be next, crossing guard in front of the U.N.?"

Rhodey frowned and said, "There are protesters at those fields, Tony. That's why they want you there. Maybe somebody on the panel is paying off a favor." 

His frown deepened as he continued, "Or maybe...there's somewhere else they don't want you to be."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: What if there's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? (Good question #2)

Tony blinked as he watched the footage. The streets were eerily quiet, no movement during the usual morning rush. 

But the streets weren't empty. Bodies...so many bodies. Men, women, children. Faces contorted into frozen screams where they'd fallen. Some slumped in mid-crawl as they tried to escape.

He tasted bile in the back of his throat. Tony swallowed and asked, "How the hell did we let this happen?"

Rhodey's voice was grim as he said, "Tony, you did your best. You submitted your report to the panel. They decided not to follow up on the rumor. This is not on you."

Tony shook his head. He'd done what he was supposed to, what he'd agreed to do. But he hadn't done his best. Not at all. He asked, "Do we have any leads on where this...Doctor Doom has gone?"

Or where the army of murder-bots that had decimated the city would strike next.


	6. Money

As with many of the other prop-Tony tropes, these fics depend on the ex-Avengers being too stupid to realize anything has changed. (So the prop characters can lecture them on how things have changed and how precious their woobie!Tony is.) These fics also reek of entitlement, as if the ex-Avengers are supposed to obey Tony because he signed the checks. Do you think your employer's CEO should get to dictate your decisions?

THE FLIP SIDE 1: There's more than one rich genius in the MCU (And the Avengers have met them)

Tony watched the video while Thaddeus Ross fumed behind him. The "Secret Avengers" had managed to take out Doom and his army of robots before any more lives were lost. Doing what Tony had been forbidden to do until the panel could confirm the parameters of the mission.

Tony had never seen tech or weapons like these. Never even dreamed of building them. He said, "It's not my stuff."

"Oh no?" Ross asked as he jabbed a finger at the screen. He continued, "Then where exactly did all of that come from?"

Tony could guess. The Winter Soldier's arm held a shine that made Tony want to run his hands over it in admiration. It matched the new shield that Cap was flinging around with his usual accuracy. The Widow had added some new tech to her arsenal, and Clint's bow and arrows had more features than Tony thought were possible.

Lang and Wilson looked like they had new suits entirely, while Wanda wore a headband that glowed with a strange light as she shrugged off attackers like flies.

Whoever--maybe a couple of whoevers--had done a damn good job outfitting Cap's team.

"No idea," Tony replied.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: People who grew up with nothing know the difference between nice and necessary (No upgrades needed)

Tony clapped his armored hands together and rubbed them as he made his plans. He said, "So, any feedback about the new gear?"

Sam sighed and reached into the car behind him. He hefted a duffel bag out of the backseat and held it out to Tony. He said, "Everything worked great, Tony. Thanks for the loan."

Tony dropped his hands and tilted his head as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Clint shrugged and answered, "Appreciate the thought, but that stuff is for the Avengers."

"What, after all this you're just going back to--to whatever hole you've been hiding in?" Tony asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Got no choice. The Accords, man," Sam answered as he shifted forward to set the bag at Tony's feet.

He continued, "They were just suspended, not dissolved or fixed. We were fighting for Earth, not for those guys who put Wanda in that collar or denied us lawyers. We're not gonna get caught with this stuff and get you in trouble. Plus it doesn't feel right, taking gear that should go to whoever ends up on your team."

Tony looked down at the bag, then up again. He wasn't sure if there would even be a team. He asked, "So what will you do?"

Sam smiled. He said, "Whatever we can to help."

Clint shrugged and said, "Yeah, if Steve can stand up to bullies as a 90-pound twig, we sure as hell can do our parts."

Tony swallowed and picked up the bag. "You know if you ever need anything--"

"We won't, Tony. It's safer for you to break clean," Sam said. He stepped forward and patted Tony's shoulder and said, "You take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too," Tony replied as Clint turned with a wave to follow Sam.

It took a while for Tony to leave.


	7. It's Only OK If Tony Does It 1

Have you noticed that in prop-Tony fics it's perfectly OK for Tony to do something, but anyone else who does is vilified? One great example of that is violate the Accords. Prop-Tony fics see Team Cap "getting their just deserts" if they're captured, imprisoned, even tortured or killed. But no mention is made of the fact that Tony violated the Accords before the ink was even dry, or it's hand-waved away as part of his "36 hours." It's clearly not the case. Team Iron Man had permission to be at the airport to apprehend the others. When that failed, the mission ended. Tony's duty was to report the Winter Soldiers to Ross, wait for U.N. approval to go on a mission and get permission to cross international borders and airspace. He did none of that.

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Tony gets in trouble for violating the Registration part of the Accords (Anyone else notice that web-slinger?)

"So, Stark, where's the new Avenger's paperwork?" Secretary of State Ross asked as his image appeared on the vid screen.

Tony gulped as he looked around his office as if looking for a way out. "I'm not sure what you mean," Tony replied as he focused on Ross's image on the screen.

Ross held up a small tablet. On it, Peter's bright red-and-blue uniform swung onto and off of the screen during the airport battle. Ross lifted his eyebrows and said, "It seems you added a new player to the roster. Of course, you wouldn't do that without making sure he was fully registered and Accords-compliant, right?"

Tony gulped again.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony gets in trouble for violating the Deployment part of the Accords (Anyone else notice that Siberia is not in New York?)

"So, Stark, you want to explain what the hell Iron Man was doing in foreign airspace?" Secretary of State Ross asked as his image appeared on the vid screen.

Tony gulped as he looked around his office as if looking for a way out. "I'm not sure what you mean," Tony replied as he focused on Ross's image on the screen.

Ross held up a small tablet. On it, Tony's bright red-and-gold armor flew onto the screen against the backdrop of the Siberian bunker. Ross lifted his eyebrows and said, "It seems you took a little side trip. Of course, you wouldn't do that without the U.N. panel's orders and authorization, right?"

Tony gulped again.


	8. Laura Barton Lectures Steve

This one is just bizarre and any prop-Tony fic that includes it should have a Not Canon Compliant tag. Age of Ultron clearly established that Clint and Laura are partners. She gets equal say in what Clint does and where he goes. So if Laura didn't support Clint going to help stop the Winter Soldiers, Clint would have stayed home. And Laura would never have been out of the loop. If nothing else, who else would Clint leave the kids with?

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Laura thanks Steve (Because Steve rescued Clint)

Laura cupped Clint's face in her hands before Clint pulled her close and buried his face in her neck.

"Hey, it's okay," she whispered as she stroked her fingers through her husband's hair. She continued, "We're all OK. Ross didn't get us. We're right here."

She looked up into Steve's concerned, blue eyes. She said, "Thank you. For bringing him safely back to us."

They weren't home. They couldn't go back to the farm for fear that Ross would grab her or the children to use as hostages. But at least they were together.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Laura lectures Tony (Because Tony mentioned Clint's family before he jammed the Raft's signal)

Tony cringed beneath Laura Barton's glare as she stood on the porch, blocking his entrance into the farmhouse. He said, "I'm guessing you're not happy to see me."

Laura shoved him back down the steps. She said, "What, you thought I'd welcome into my home the man who forced us to leave it?"

"It's not like I gave Ross your address," Tony replied with a frown.

Laura's fists tightened as she said, "Clint trusted you. And you let Ross know that he had a weak spot...his family. MY family. You think i'm gonna let you anywhere near them again?"

Tony watched her diappear into the house, and winced as the door slammed behind her.


	9. The Sokovia Accords 2

RDJ confirmed in an interview that Tony lied during the pen scene about being able to amend the Accords. Tony was saying anything he could think of to "seal the deal" and get Steve to sign. 

The notion that amending the Accords will be a snap is an interesting irony. In many prop-Tony fics, Steve is berated for ignoring the will of 117 countries. And yet those same fics turn around and ignore the fact that those 117 countries would have no reason or desire to give up their power over enhanced beings. The idea that because Tony is rich or a tech genius he can force change doesn't ring true--does Bill Gates or did Steve Jobs get to dictate how the U.N. votes? What's Tony going to do, withhold Stark phone 12.0 from sales in those countries? He's no longer a weapons contractor, which lowers his clout considerably. Plus he'd probably be sanctioned for trying to extort the U.N. panel or the U.N. member countries if he pulled that kind of stunt. Besides, what reason will he give for wanting changes after signing the Accords as written? He signed unconditionally, so if he complains later all anyone has to say is, "You agreed to the terms when you signed. Live with it."

(Not to mention how bizarre these fics are, berating Team Cap for not signing a contract they fundamentally disagree with just because Tony Stark wants them to. How anyone can think that's rational is beyond me.)

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: 117 countries can't be wrong (Right, Tony?)

Tony paused in his workshop. He looked up at the ceiling as he asked Friday, "What do mean they're refusing my calls?"

"Well, Boss, the panel members said there's no agenda item to discuss Accord amendments. The U.N. is satisfied with the original version, so they aren't going to convene to waste time on a non-issue," Friday replied. 

Then she continued, "Thaddeus Ross simply laughed and put me on hold. Or tried to, at least. His staff are also ignoring any meetings I try to insert into his schedule." 

Tony tossed his wrench onto a workbench and said, "Let's see how they feel about Iron Man showing up for a--"

Friday interrupted with, "Sorry, Boss, but that doesn't sound like a good idea." She paused and then said, "The Secretary of State specifically mentioned that the Raft had a few extra cells sitting empty. And that underwater, no one can hear you complain."

Tony slammed his hand on the workbench and hunched his shoulders. He felt like the Accords were weighing on him, more than his armor ever had.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: You signed on the dotted line (Right, Tony?)

Everett Ross stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to perch on a corner. He said, "I'm very sorry Mr. Stark--like I said, I'm a big fan--but my hands are tied here." 

He shook his head and asked, "What were you expecting? When you signed the Accords, you agreed to let the U.N. decide if and when you were deployed. Those were the terms you accepted."

Tony slid further down into the visitor's chair and said, "This isn't turning out like I expected."

Ross shrugged and said, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. Unless the U.N. decides to make changes, we all have to follow the rules. Even Iron Man."

He patted Tony on the shoulder as he moved to the exit. As he opened the door for Tony he said, "Don't worry. You just need a little more time to get used to the new way of doing things."


	10. Steve Didn't Listen

I'll admit, this one makes me wonder if prop-Tony writers even watched the film. Steve is clearly shown listening to Tony and continuing the conversation based on what he's heard. Steve DISAGREES with Tony, which apparently translates to not listening to him in some folks' minds. Conveniently ignored is the fact that Tony shut down conversations twice--once during the Accords discussion ("I win") and again at the airport ("Yeah, I'm done").

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Tony actually listens during the Accords discussion (Geez, Tony, there was no victory there)

Steve had barely left the room when Tony moved to stand and repeated, "I win." 

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Really, man? We're talking world-changing events here, and you're gonna crow like you got to pass Go and collect $200?"

"It does seem a rather juvenile attitude at this point in time," Vision said as he shifted in his chair.

Sam nodded and said, "Damn straight. So how about answering those very good questions Steve and Rhodes asked?"

Tony sank back in his chair and frowned. He didn't really have any answers. Maybe because there weren't any.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony actually listens at the airport (Geez, Tony, give the guy a minute to talk)

Tony snorted and said, "All right, I've run out of patience. Un--"

"No, Tony, wait," Rhodey said as he stepped forward and flipped his faceplate up. He said, "Did you say five Winter Soldiers? Like Barnes?"

Steve nodded and stepped closer. He said, "Worse than Bucky. They have the languages and the skills to take down whole governments without ever breaking cover."

Natasha muttered something in Russian. It didn't sound good.

T'Challa shifted on the tarmac, but Tony waved him off. 

Tony frowned and stared at the ground for a few moments, then looked up at Steve. He asked, "So what's your plan?"

Steve replied, "Get to the base before the doctor can revive them. But there's not much time--he's way ahead of us already."

Rhodey glanced at Tony and said, "The new boss is not gonna like this."

Tony shrugged and said, "Then he'll have to find himself some new Avengers."


	11. It's Only OK If Tony Does It 2

The double standard employed by prop-Tony fics is especially obvious when it comes to keeping secrets. Steve is chastised, vilified, humiliated, and shunned for not telling Tony his parents were killed by Hydra. (And that is, in fact, the extent of his knowledge. His response to Tony "I didn't know it was him" was an honest one.) From what I've read of the DVD commentary, Steve made an unconscious choice to hide the information and its implications from himself as well as Tony. Also, the commentary suggests that Tony would have been homicidal no matter how he found out, so Steve also probably saved Bucky's life. But time and again these prop-Tony fics tell us that Steve had NO right to keep that secret, because it involved Tony's family.

Let's look at the secrets Tony is keeping in CA:CW:  
1) He's keeping Peter's secret from Aunt May. In fact, Tony uses the secret to blackmail Peter into coming to Leipzig. Using the standard created by the prop-Tony fics' attacks on Steve, Tony has NO right to keep this secret, because it involves Aunt May and Peter's family, not Tony. Plus as an adult, Tony has the responsibility of informing Peter's guardian of the trouble he's courting. (And Tony doesn't get a pass because Peter gave in to the blackmail or asked Tony not to tell Aunt May. The danger Peter is in is too great to be brushed off--Tony DOES NOT get to make that call. As one IMDB commenter put it, Tony not telling Aunt May about Peter's activities is the same as Tony not telling Aunt May that Peter has a gun. What parent would be OK with not knowing THAT, even if the kid asked the adult to keep it a secret?) 

2) He's keeping the secret of Wanda's internment. (And yes, it is internment. She's being held as a preventive measure against her will without due process.) Tony has no right or authority to hold Wanda. Tony could have told the rest of his team what he was doing, including Wanda. But he knew that the team would reject his actions, so he didn't tell them. It's the same thing he did with Ultron:  
Bruce: "So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team?"  
Tony: "Right. That's right. And you know why? Because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the 'man was not meant to meddle' medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."

So...why is it OK for Tony to deliberately and cold-bloodedly keep secrets from Aunt May and his team, but it's a mortal sin for Steve to subconsciously keep a secret from both Tony and himself?

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Tony reveals the secret about Peter (Like a responsible adult)

Peter sank back onto his bed, stunned. He said, "You can't tell May! I did what you wanted! I fought Captain America!"

Tony winced but firmed his jaw. He said, "I never should have got you involved, kid. It wasn't right."

Peter's fists clenched. He said, "You can't tell her. She'll worry too much."

Tony shook his head and said, "You think it'd be better for her to find out about Spider-Man when she's looking at a picture of your unidentified corpse on the news or seeing you hauled away in handcuffs?"

He shrugged and continued, "You gotta trust her, Peter. You'll figure it out together."

Tony walked to the door. With his hand on the knob, he said, "Bottom line, kid: Either you tell her or I will."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony reveals the secret about Wanda (Like a respectful team member)

Wanda sank back onto her bed, stunned. She said, "So this was your plan, to hold me here until you decided I could leave?"

Tony loosened his tie and said, "Look, it's 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people."

He winced at the betrayed look in her eyes. He should've known she'd see through it.

"This does not sound like protection," Wanda said as she slowly stood.

Tony's fists clenched as he said, "You don't have a visa, you're not a U.S. citizen. You--"

"You know that this is not right," Wanda said.

He had no answer to that.

As Wanda moved past him to the door, she laid one ringed hand gently on his sleeve. She said, "I do not know how long I can stay, like this. But thank you for telling me."


	12. The Former Avengers Want Revenge

This is another trope that disgusts me. Not only do the fics that use this trope ignore the genuinely good people that are on Team Cap, but they also warp the characters into attacking innocent people, usually Peter. Conveniently ignored is the fact that Steve already extended an olive branch in his letter. (An actual olive branch, with no ulterior motive. Unlike Tony's "olive branch" of lies about amendments and safety for Bucky designed to manipulate Steve into signing.) Also note that at least Steve DID apologize, even though (in my opinion) Tony's crimes were far greater.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Team Cap doesn't hold grudges (Because they're nice like that)

Tony tried to hide the shaking of his hands as he paused before the door to the conference room. Inside were all of the Ex-Avengers and their allies, recently returned in the rush of abolishing the Accords and sending Thaddeus Ross to jail. On land, though imprisonment on the Raft would have been more fitting.

He swallowed, squared his shoulders, and opened the door. He felt the eyes of his former teammates pass over him. Clint's and Wanda's nods were quick, but not actually hostile. Sam and Scott offered small waves, while T'Challa offered a regal dip of the head.

Barnes cringed away, his hand unconsciously clutching his new, Wakandan arm.

Natasha raised a brow and looked toward an empty chair.

As Tony sank into it, he looked across the table at Steve. 

Steve said, "Thanks for coming, Tony." His small smile of greeting had Tony relaxing back into his seat as the air seemed to clear. Where the Captain led, the others would eventually follow.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony acknowledges that he may have some bridges to rebuild (Because he's smart like that)

Tony leaned against the gazebo railing. He looked over at Rhodey and said, "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Rhodey sighed and shifted his weight on his braced legs. "It's not gonna get any easier."

"I know, I know," Tony replied. Then he sighed and said, "I just--now that we're clear of it, the missteps on my part are a little too big to ignore or wave off with a mea culpa."

Rhodey leaned over to bump Tony's shoulder. He said, "They're good people, Tony. They'll understand."

Tony nodded and started down the gazebo steps. He knew that Rhodey was right. It would take a while, but the Avengers would stand together again.


	13. Peter Lectures the Ex-Avengers

This is another one that makes no sense to me. Peter is 15 years old and not particularly brash or confident. So why would he feel like he can tell someone off? Not to mention that Peter's attitude ("If you can do the things that I can and bad things happen because you didn't help, the bad things are on you") is much more Steve's approach than Tony's. I think Peter would be smart enough to recognize the irony of chastising people for making the same choices he does, even if prop-Tony fics aren't.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Peter won't speak against the Ex-Avengers (Because they're kindred spirits)  
"Boy, that guy really has it in for Cap's team," Ned said as lowered the volume on the "opinion piece" railing against the heroes who refused to sign the Accords.

"Yeah," Peter replied. His eyes dropped to his homework spread around him on the bed, not wanting to hear the beeps of the station blocking the "fucks" and worse words shouted by the angry man on the screen.

Ned shifted on Peter's desk chair. He said, "I heard the principal is still gonna have the coach show those lame videos with Captain America in them."

Peter looked up at that and nodded. Some part of him was glad that not everyone in the world was willing to bury Steve Rogers in hate.

Especially when there were so many parallels between what the Captain's team was doing in Germany, and what Peter was doing now.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Peter won't speak for the Accords (Because he's not a hypocrite)  
Ned shook his head, popped a pretzel nugget in his mouth. After he chewed and swallowed, he said, "I can't believe you turned down a chance to be an Avenger!"

Peter shrugged and replied, "I couldn't do it, Ned. I didn't wanna sign the Accords. It's--there are a LOT of rules to follow. I'd probably have to stop patrolling, and tell a bunch of people on a U.N. panel who I am. I just--"

"Yeah, I guess that doesn't sound like you," Ned said with a nod. Then he continued, "Still, bein' an Avenger gives a ton of street cred. Would've given you a bump up on the high school food chain at least."

Peter snorted and said, "Maybe. But who wants to be at the cool kids table when Flash Thompson's there?"

He tossed a piece of popcorn at Ned, landing it in the middle of his friend's forehead. Peter said, "Besides, who would tell me all the gross things in the mystery meat if I'm not sitting next to you?"


	14. Sam Is Steve's Lapdog

I find this one interesting, because CA:CW clearly showed that Sam may have arrived at the same place Steve did (the Accords were too flawed to sign), but they reached that conclusion from different directions. The Accords were about the Registration and Deployment of Enhanced Individuals. Steve focused on the problems with the Deployment provisions, while Sam took issue with the Registration aspect of the agreement. (And Sam accurately predicted the "lojacking" of enhanced that occurred in Agents of SHIELD.) So the idea that Sam (or anyone else on Team Cap) didn't make their choices knowing the risks and consequences doesn't make sense.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Sam knows what he's doing (And did all along)

Natasha leaned against the glass next to Sam as they watched the waterfall cascade past the statue of a black panther. She asked, "Feeling better?"

Sam gave a slow nod. He said, "Getting there." The warmth of the sun through the windows pushed back the dark and chill of the Raft that still lingered.

"We didn't know about the Raft," Natasha said, her hand forming a fist at her side. She continued, "If we'd known..."

"That was the whole point of hiding it, I think," Sam said.

Natasha glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "But you suspected."

"Yeah, I figured something was up. It was bad news, the kind of control they wanted over us," Sam admitted. 

Natasha nodded as she quietly said, "I suspected too."

Sam nodded. He figured they both wished they'd been wrong.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Sometimes Steve follows Sam's lead (And appreciates his wingman)

Sam was debating on whether getting a drink was worth leaving his comfortable seat when a glass of fruit juice appeared at his elbow. He cocked an eyebrow at Steve as Steve circled to the next chair and sat, cradling his own drink in one large hand.

Steve shrugged and said, "You looked thirsty."

"Thanks man," Sam replied as he lifted the glass and took a sip.

"Now that you're settled in, I just wanted to make sure you knew...I know I said it in the jet, but...," Steve began as he leaned foward to catch Sam's gaze. He continued, "But I wanted to thank you, for what you did at the airport. I appreciate you making the tough call."

Steve paused, then said, "And I'm sorry you all paid such a high price for it."

Sam shivered at the memories of the Raft. But then he shrugged and said, "You didn't know what Ross had planned. None of us--at least, I hope to hell none of us knew that Ross had an underwater Guantanamo waiting."

Steve nodded and said, "Still...you volunteered to stay behind and accept whatever consequences would come. That meant a lot."

Sam swallowed down a lump in his throat, and covered it with a sip of the juice. The warmth he felt didn't only come from the Wakandan sun.


	15. Spite Ship 1: T'Challa/Tony

This seems just bizarre to me, but apparently there are prop-Tony fics where T'Challa falls for Tony and then lectures Team Cap on their "mistreatment" of his new boyfriend. It seems highly unlikely that T'Challa (serious, responsible, classy) would be attracted to Tony, whose main forms of communication seem to be telling everyone how great he is and insulting people as a form of "humor." My guess is that these fics are of the "poor!woobie!baby!Tony" variety. (Though they apparently also involve him training with the Dora Milaje and I assume NOT becoming a greasy stain on the floor. LOL)

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: No, Tony, T'Challa is not your bae (Seriously?)

"What?" T'Challa asked as his brows rose in shock.

"You see it too, right?" Tony asked as leaned into T'Challa's space. He continued, "You're rich, I'm super rich. You're smart, I'm super smart. You're hot, I'm super hot. You and me, it's like kismet or something. So how about we get started with the couplehood?"

"I am...flattered...by your...offer," T'Challa said as he backed away from Tony Stark. He flicked his fingers toward the Dora Milaje as he edged toward the door. He said, "But I must decline."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: No, Tony, you cannot take on the Dora Milaje (Seriously?)

Tony started after his newfound obsession. He stopped short when two women with serious expressions blocked his way.

"You will not move," one of the women said as they both crossed their arms.

For one moment, Tony imagined that he could take both women down with his fighting skills.

In the next second, he shook his head and turned away. Without the suit, he'd be lucky to get one punch in before he was groaning in pain on the floor.


	16. The Sokovia Accords 3

There's an interesting bait-and-switch that goes on in a lot of prop-Tony fics: When something will prop up Tony, the MCU operates EXACTLY like the real world. When something may work against the Tony!Is!A!Perfect!Innocent!Woobie slant, the MCU is NOTHING like the real world. That seems to be true in regards to the U.N. Because the Avengers who signed the Accords approved of the U.N. panel, only the good things about the U.N. are mentioned. (Or imagined. The idea that the U.N. would have a rapid response to ANYTHING seems rather disingenuous.) Conveniently ignored are all of the problems with the U.N. (including politics taking precedence over the right thing to do, like in Rwanda). Also ignored is the fact that this is the MCU U.N. What are the odds that Hydra is NOT behind the scenes at the U.N., when Hydra was secretly operating in the World Security Council and in national governments? Zola's little slideshow showed that Hydra was operating toward world domination. The idea that the U.N. somehow escaped corruption is naive at best.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Meet the new boss, same as the old boss (The U.N. panel has its own agenda)

Tony leaned his head into his hands and asked, "Are you sure about this, Friday?"

"I checked the videos and photos down to the pixel, Boss," Friday replied. She continued, "These are the genuine images."

Tony looked up again at the still of Thaddeus Ross standing next to a giant computer monitor. Columns of names showed on the screen under the labels "Controlled," "Secured," and "At Large."

He saw the remaining Avengers' names under the first column. Tony didn't recognize any of the names in the second column, but he shuddered to see "Spider-Man" in the third column, along with the names of the Ex-Avengers.

But what really scared him was the fourth column, "Neutralized." Because next to each name was a place, date...and cause of death.

He swallowed and asked, "What is Mr. Ross yapping about?"

Friday's pause seemed ominous before she said, "Whether the Secured Inhumans will be going into Column A or Column D."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: The U.N. isn't exactly known for speedy decisions (The U.N. panel is more interested in playing politics than getting things done)

"What do you mean, 'A decision is forthcoming'?" Tony asked as he paced around the lab.

"From the content of the current panel session, there are political ramifications to consider. The panel members have not yet agreed on a course of action," Friday replied.

Tony stared at the television on the far wall. Even as he watched, another missile crashed into the side of a government building. Masked insurgents wearing strange symbols and carrying Chitauri weapons surged into the street as soldiers stood firm and civilians fled.

Or fell, under a rain of blue fire or falling rubble.

"Fuck this," Tony said as he pressed a button. An Iron Man suit started to form around him. He told Friday, "Tell Rhodey and Vision that I'm launching in five."

After his suit settled around him, he grabbed THE phone and dialed.

At the sound of Steve's voice, Tony said, "You're on your way already, right? Well, I guess you can add a few more names to the party list."


	17. It's Only OK If Tony Does It 3

I find it an incredible double standard that Tony's actions are hand-waved away because "he's under stress." His sources of stress? Apparently untreated PTSD, guilt from Ultron, and being "on a break" with Pepper. That's apparently enough to excuse all of his behavior in a prop-Tony fic.

Now let's look at Steve. He's dealing with PTSD (watch the Winter Soldier alternate opening on youtube for a sense of it), guilt from Lagos, and the imminent death of his first love, Peggy. But prop-Tony fics rarely give Steve even a small measure of understanding and compassion.

There are quite a few ironies to this double standard:  
1.) While neither Tony's and Steve's PTSD incidents are recent, Steve's the one who would have a legitimate issue with getting treated. He came from an era when showing that kind of weakness was unmanly. But he seemed willing to at least consider the possibility while visiting the VA, which would have the proper personnel. In contrast, there seems to be no good reason Tony is not in treatment. Even Bruce at the end of IM3 told Tony to go to a professional. Tony lives in an era with no bias, has nothing but money and time, and has a 24/7 nanny (Jarvis/Friday) watching him every moment to make sure he's safe while in therapy. So why is his PTSD still untreated?

2.) Tony feels guitly about Ultron. Apparently that gives him a free pass in prop-Tony fics. Steve feels guilty about Lagos, but that doesn't get him anything except scorn. Even though Lagos is more recent (so the guilt is still fresh), had far fewer casualties, and Steve is less directly responsible. (He missed the suicide vest, but he didn't plug unknown alien technology into the internet.)

3.) Pepper and Tony being "on a break" is apparently far more traumatic (in these fics) than Steve having to bid farewell to his first love and one of only two people left in the world who cared about Steve before he was Captain America.

4.) I always thought Tony's "Your judgement is askew" line at the airport was supposed to be ironic. Because if you watch the film, Steve never loses it (even when he gets angry) and is making rational arguments. His judgement is pretty sound and he's ultimately vindicated regarding the Accords. Tony, on the other hand, is throwing tantrums, having emotional outbursts, and finally attacking someone he knew was innocent. His judgement was pretty screwed-up throughout.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Steve has some pretty great folks in his corner (Team Cap represent!)

Sam nudged Steve's shoulder as he stepped up to stare out the window at the Wakanda night. He asked, "You gonna be OK?"

Steve sighed and shrugged. He answered, "I have to be."

Sam nodded. He said, "If you wanna talk..."

"That goes both ways, you know," Steve said as he glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eyes. He continued, "Can you have group therapy when everyone in the group actually needs therapy?"

Sam gave a sudden bark of laughter and turned to face Steve. He said, "We can try. Starting with this."

He hugged Steve.

Steve heard Wanda's footsteps before he saw the flickers of red. Both Sam and he reached out simultaneously to welcome her in.

"Cuddle time!" Scott gleefully shouted as he flung himself at the trio. Clint followed more slowly, but eased his shoulders and arms into the huddle as everyone shifted.

A whisper of leather and Steve found himself lifting his arm to gather Natasha in, offering a nod of greeting at her shrug and small smile.

Then Steve closed his eyes and leaned in, letting his friends take some of his weight and supporting them in return.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony realizes that maybe Steve was hurting too (A part of Tony is still Team Cap)

Tony stared at the black and white photo displayed on the monitor. Peggy's chin was lifted in the photo set next to her obituary, as if she dared the world to take her on.

For a moment, Tony wondered how he would feel if it was Pepper's photo staring back at him. If he'd had to bury her while his world turned upside-down. Steve had barely a moment to mourn before he was thrown into the chaos of the Accords and the Winter Soldiers.

He tapped the screen and then pulled up another photo, this time from a private file.

It wasn't a posed shot. The photographer had caught Howard, Peggy, Barnes, and Rogers in a conversation. Peggy and Barnes in their uniforms. Howard so young there wasn't a strand of gray in his hair. And in the midst of the trio was Steve, hair mussed from the cowl swinging from his hand. Small smile embracing all of them as he watched their debate. A moment frozen in time.

Another tap brought up a shot of the Avengers at the compound. Sam, Rhodey, Vision, and Wanda taking the place of Thor, Bruce, Clint, and him. Natasha and Steve at the center, Steve with that same small smile.

Tony lifted a finger and lightly touched each face in turn. Then he shut down the computer and went to bed.


	18. Spite Ship 2: Bruce Wayne/Tony

This is another really bizarre one. Other than surface similarities (rich tech orphans), Bruce and Tony don't seem to have too much in common. As far as I'm aware, Bruce's playboy facade was pretty much all for show, while Tony was partying hard and not caring about his responsibilities until he was almost 40. Plus the cognitive dissonance in having a vigilante lecture the ex-Avengers boggles the mind. Batman seems smarter than that.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Tony should have read the profile a little more carefully (Batman is not Spider-Man)

Bruce was leaning against a pillar in the underground garage, letting the shadows turn him into a silhouette. He said, "Beat it, Stark."

Iron Man crossed his metal arms. Tony said, "You haven't even heard my pitch."

Bruce contemplated pushing the button on his utility belt that would bury the billionaire in quick-hardening polymer and heavy netting. Instead, he shook his head and said, "Not interested."

He lifted himself off the wall, lowered his arms, and said, "How in the hell would you get the idea that I'd put myself at the U.N.'s beck and call? It's not like the newsfeeds don't have enough material."

Bruce slung himself into the Batmobile and drove away. He'd have to make sure he shook off Stark's tail before he headed home.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Batman recruits himself onto Team Cap (Batman is not Spider-Man)

Sam didn't recognize the number, but took the call anyway. A gravelly voice said, "Put Rogers on the phone."

Sam considered giving Unknown Caller a lecture on proper phone etiquette, but instead he handed the phone to Steve and said, "It's for you."

Steve took a moment to scan their surroundings, then lifted the phone to his ear. He said, "Rogers here."

"Rogers, heard you took yourself off Stark's payroll," the anonymous voice said.

Steve frowned, but he said, "You could put it that way. More like it was the U.N.'s way or the highway. Didn't really leave a lot of options."

The voice chuckled and said, "Yeah, I know how that goes. So, keep this number. If you or your team find yourself stateside and need a little help, well, we rogues should stick together."

Steve bit his lip, then said, "I appreciate the offer, but I have to ask: who are you?"

Another chuckle, then the voice said, "I'm the Batman" and hung up.


	19. The Wakandans Lecture Team Cap

Note: The rec list was taken down by AO3, so visit it [here](https://gibbs-yeah.dreamwidth.org/340.html).

This is another one that doesn't make sense to me. Why in the heck would any of them lecture Team Cap about Tony?

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: A Wakandan discusses the issues with Steve (But doesn't lecture)

The old man fixed somber brown eyes on Steve and said, "My daughter died in Lagos. If this were those first terrible, terrible days, death would be meeting you rather than me."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Steve said. He knew all too well the body blow of losing someone you loved.

A beat of silence passed. Then the old man nodded and said, "But that was then and this is now. I know what my daughter would have wanted, and it would not have been your people in shackles or killed on sight."

At the old man's gesture, Steve fell into step with him along a winding, paved path. Steve said, "Thank you for meeting with me. Did T'Challa explain what I'm seeking?"

The man answered, "A way forward, one without the absolute control the U.N. seeks over your kind."

"Do you think there is one?" Steve asked.

"Perhaps," the old man replied.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: A Wakandan discusses the issues with Everett Ross (But doesn't lecture)

The old man fixed somber brown eyes on Everett and said, "I must admit, Mr. Ross, that I am not impressed with your U.N. Like T'Challa, I, too, felt the fire of anger at the death of our king. But I did not expect you to hand over James Barnes so easily to a son's wrath."

Everett frowned and said, "That almost sounds like a complaint."

"A...disappointment," the old man admitted. He continued, "T'Challa was wild with grief. If you had succeeded in extraditing Barnes, our new king would have the blood of an innocent man on his hands."

Everett looked at the paved path they were traveling. He said, "We couldn't know that Barnes was being set up."

The old man stopped and laid a gentle hand on Everett's arm. He said, "But there was also no time to discover the truth behind the lie we were shown. That is what the process of law is for, to give us all time to let cooler heads prevail. And we had time, for no one was in danger; there was no threat that must be stopped. Yet still, the process and the law were ignored. It is only luck that stayed T'Challa's hand."

The old man turned to continue along the path, leaving Everett to consider what he'd almost done, and what he would do next.


	20. Spite Ship 3: Loki/Tony

Sad to say, but this trope may tend toward the sociopathic, going by the fic that has Loki murdering Bucky in his cryo-tube as a romantic gesture to Tony. There's a lot of woobiefication with these two as well.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Loki is not interested in Tony (Which seems to be status quo)

"Really, Stark?" Loki asked as he arched a brow. Loki stood from his throne-like chair and paced around Tony.

Tony shrugged and gave a head-to-toe gesture to show what he was offering. He asked, "Why not?"

Loki chuckled and asked, "Have you not looked at your team? Youth, beauty, strength. Temptation personified."

He returned to his chair and settled in it. Loki said, "Your mind, perhaps, offers some amusement. But I would at some point feel compelled to silence your inane chatter. Perhaps permanently."

Tony blinked and said, "Never mind."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony is not interested in Loki (Which seems to be the status quo)

"Really, Reindeer Games?" Tony asked as he arched a brow. He laid a wrench on the worktable and paced around Loki.

Loki shrugged and gave a head-to-toe gesture to show what he was offering. He said, "I have power, strength, stamina, comeliness. What more could you desire?"

Tony chuckled and said, "Have you seen the Avengers? We got power, strength, stamina, and comeliness out the wazoo. Plus none of them are likely to go Praying Mantis and kill me in my sleep."

He turned back to his workbench and picked up a tool. Tony said, "Gotta say thanks for the ego boost, though. Maybe Thor will get jealous."

"Never mind," Loki said as he frowned and lifted his staff to wave himself away from the infuriating human.


	21. Steve "Burned the World" for Bucky

This is another one that makes me wonder if people actually watched the film. These fics assert that "Steve put his friend over the 'good of the world' (the Accords)," "Steve went crazy over Bucky," "Steve was going to help Bucky escape in Romania," "Steve abandoned his team in Leipzig to go off with his boyfriend." All of which ignore the actual events of the film, namely:  
1.) Bucky had nothing to do with Steve's rejection of the Accords, because the bombing and Bucky's framing came AFTER Steve had already rejected them. Bucky IS, however, a textbook example of the Accords problems, including kill on sight orders and denial of legal representation and due process. (Not to mention that the "good of the world" is better served by Steve rejecting an agreement that he knows is unjust and that he won't keep, unlike Tony who signs the Accords and then spits on them hours later.)  
2.) Steve was pretty calm and rational (despite being sad and pissed off) throughout the film. If you want to see someone acting crazy, look at Tony or Zemo.  
3.) Steve told Natasha he was going to bring Bucky in. NOT help Bucky escape. Steve was making sure Bucky wasn't killed on sight. He'd have done the same thing for any of the Avengers in that situation.  
4.) Steve rejected Tony's (false) promises of Accord amendments DESPITE the fact that Steve thought it would help Bucky's situation, which is the opposite of "burning the world" for Bucky.  
5.) Steve didn't "abandon his team." His team was on a mission to stop the Winter Soldiers. Sam and the others sacrificed themselves so at least part of their group could stop the threat. And Steve's the one who actually DIDN'T leave them to rot on the Raft.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Team Cap knows that it's not all about Bucky (Did anyone else find the notion ridiculous?)

Sam stared at Barnes' sleeping figure through the mist of condensation on the cryo-tube. Then he looked over at Steve and said, "Can't say he made the best impression, what with the throat grabbing and seat kicking, but I guess he's OK."

Steve smiled slightly and said, "Glad to hear it."

With a stretch, Sam looked around the quiet lab. He said, "It's weird. I mean, yeah, Barnes is put away for safekeeping. But it doesn't really change anything. The Accords are still a piece of shit. Ross--both the Rosses--think that someone having a powered suit or extra shot of DNA gives them permission to stick people in labs or jail cells, forget the lawyers, and throw away the keys."

Steve nodded and said, "The world keeps on turning."

Sam nudged Steve's shoulder and said, "Let's hope it doesn't turn too many times before Mr. Grumpy-Snark is back showing off that sparkling personality."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Team Iron Man acknowledges that maybe Steve wasn't really the one whose "judgement was askew" (Did anyone else find that line ironic?)

Tony slowly spun the half-filled cup of coffee on the countertop. He glanced up as Vision glided in, then looked down again. He still didn't know what to say.

Apparently, Vision did. He said, "I think I may have miscalculated."

Tony raised his brows but didn't answer.

Vision sighed and said, "I did not consider how swiftly threats arise, or how immediate reaction may be necessary. If the Winter Soldiers had been released, the resulting chaos would likely have burned the world. They had to be stopped, and stopped before they vanished on their missions. But there is more."

Vision brought his hands together, twisted them, dropped them to his sides. He said, "When I evaluated the way the existence of enhanced individuals would lead to catastrophe, I did not consider myself truly part of the equation. I was...I considered myself above such things."

He looked away but continued, "Although my presence at Leipzig was sanctioned, when the final toll is calculated, I cannot deny the realization that I am responsible for far more damage. Material, and personal."

Tony lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip of cold coffee. The bitter brew twisted his lips as he set the cup down and walked over to Vision. He said, "We're all doing the calculations, and we've all got to find a way to live with the results. It was all too much to deal with, for all of us. But at the airport...I wish I'd listened to Steve."

He wished it so much, to unknow what he now knew. About his parents, about himself and how viciously he tried to destroy Rogers and Barnes and punish them for deaths they weren't truly responsible for. Tony managed to squeeze Vision's arm as he passed. It was all the support he was capable of showing, for now at least.


	22. The Guardians of the Galaxy Lecture Team Cap

This is another one that doesn't make any sense to me. (But I've noticed that being ridiculous is a trait shared by many prop-Tony tropes.) The Guardians are criminals--it would take some twisted logic for them to support Tony and the Accords, which are about absolute government control.

Note that I've only seen Guardians 1 once and haven't seen Guardians 2 at all, so the characterizations may be off.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: The Guardians react to the Accords (And are not Team Iron Man)

Peter Quill finished scrolling through the last page of the online posting of the Accords and sat back in his chair. He said, "This has GOT to be some kind of prank."

"Prank? What is prank?" Drax asked as he peered over Quill's shoulder.

"Dude, tooth brushing after eating Rixan eel is NOT optional," Peter said as he waved his hand in front of his face. He continued, "It looks like Earth is trying to put its heroes on a leash. Unless some panel gives the OK, they're supposed to sit with their thumbs up their asses while people die."

Rocket scoffed and shared a look with Teen Groot. He said, "Sounds like Nova Corps."

"I am GROOT," Teen Groot said as he nodded.

Gamora looked up from where she was cleaning her weapons and frowned. She asked, "So your people will offer no help against Thanos?"

Quill looked over from where he was skimming newsfeeds. "Maybe--there looks to be a group of renegade 'Secret Avengers' who are kicking ass where it's needed."

The others all shared Quill's pirate grin. Gamora said, "Sounds like our kind of people."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: There's someone Star-Lord WOULD be fan-boying over (And it's not Iron Man)

"Oh my God--it's really you--you're really alive--OH MY GOD," Peter Quill said as he pumped Steve Rogers' hand. He continued, "This is AMAZING. I had your comics as a kid! My mom had them from her dad--he read them when he was a boy."

Steve smiled and patted at Quill's arm as the handshake kept going. He said, "It's kind of amazing to meet you, too. If Thanos is as bad as you say, Earth can use all the help it can get."

Scott nudged Clint and asked, "Was I that bad? I'm kind of retroactively embarrassed now that I'm seeing it from this point of view."

Clint smirked and answered, "Well, this guy isn't tripping over his own tongue. That counts for something."

Scott pouted.


	23. It's Only OK If Tony Does It 4

Has anyone else noticed that in prop-Tony fics, everyone in the MCU EXCEPT Tony is held responsible for the creation of Ultron? Tony was the driving force behind that fiasco:  
1.) His flawed program and personality: Supposedly Ultron is actually a reflection of Tony's personality, from what I've read of the film and commentary. And he was working on the project for years before he got a hold of the scepter.  
2.) His use of the scepter: I find it funny that folks claim that the man who ignored Congressional commands and hacked Shield just because he felt like it would NOT have used the scepter to bring his "suit of armor around the world" vision to life. Certainly up until Ultron, Tony NEVER hesitated to do exactly what he wanted to do, when he wanted to do it, consequences be damned. It doesn't matter that their interface wasn't ready--the problem is that Tony connected the scepter to an interface AT ALL.  
3.) His flawed security: Tony plugged alien technology into his internet. How many "computer apocalypse" films have EXACTLY that plot?  
4.) His dismissal of the rest of the team: Tony "didn't want to hear it" so he didn't ask Thor for permission to use the scepter (rather than just study it) and didn't tell the team what was going on.  
5.) His twisting of Bruce's arm: Without Tony's urging, Bruce would never have even tried to bring the Ultron program on line.  
And yet prop-Tony fics galore claim that Tony was some innocent babe in the woods. The bottom line is: If Tony wasn't involved, Ultron would have never happened.  
Tony, it seems, gets a free pass because of his exposure to Wanda's vision. Personally, I don't buy it. Tony wasn't brainwashed (like Clint)--his actions were his own. And if mere exposure to a vision is enough to clear Tony, then Bruce gets a pass because he's still recovering from his vision. And the twins get a pass, too. They were exposed to more than just a vision--they were exposed to the scepter itself over a long period of time. Considering how a few minutes' exposure warped the Avengers' personalities in Avengers 1, months of exposure must have done more damage to the twins. (And personally, I consider it a bs claim that they signed up for Hydra. Hydra was into world domination, while the twins were into protecting Sokovia. THAT'S what they signed up for. They were probably duped just as the Shield agents were who were unknowingly serving Hydra's agenda.)

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Tony acknowledges responsibility for Ultron to himself (Which to his credit, he's already done)

Peter sat up on his stool and stared at Tony in shock. He said, "Wait, that rumor was true? Really?"

"Yeah, kid," Tony replied as his hand clenched around a wrench. He continued, "You would've known it right away if you'd heard the bastard--he quoted ME to ME. Used my protocols, resources, and suits to smash Jarvis and find his way onto the information highway."

Tony set the wrench down and turned to look at Peter. He said, "I've got to live with knowing that I let Ultron loose on the world, and knowing all the damage that came from it. So believe me when I say you HAVE to do better."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony acknowledges resonsibility for Ultron to the world (Which there's no sign he's actually done)

Pepper frowned at the press release and said, "You realize this may bankrupt you."

Tony shrugged and looked at the pieces littered across his tabletop. He said, "Ultron was my baby and he tried to smash the world like a pile of building blocks. We made sure Stark Industries and the foundations are safe. Folks want their piece of my personal fortune...well, I'll just have to learn to clip coupons and go for the early bird specials like the other 99 percenters."

Pepper set the paperwork on a bench and walked over to where Tony shifted on his stool. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She said, "I've never been more proud of you than at this moment."

Tony smiled and looked over as he said, "Let's do it."


	24. Spite Ship 4: Bucky/Tony

This one seems pretty pathetic, because these prop-Tony fics usually involve massive woobiefication. They also don't make sense. Bucky is highly unlikely to support the Accords that allowed a kill on sight order to be put out on him, denied him basic legal and human rights, let a villain slip through security to reactivate him, and put the safety of the world at risk (the Winter Soldiers). Plus, if Bucky is friends with Steve and (in some comics) in love with Natasha, he's another guy who is highly unlikely to find Tony's typical braggadocio appealing. (Plus two men who grew up during the Great Depression are likely to be disgusted by Tony's self-centered excess.)

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Bucky is not interested in Tony (Because Tony is just not appealing)

Bucky leaned against the truck and looked at the gaudy mansion perched on a perfectly manicured hill. Then he turned to Tony and asked, "And it's just you, living here?"

Tony rocked back and forth on his feet and said, "Yep, just me, rattling around a space with a gourmet kitchen, underground pool, full theater, sauna...and plenty of bedrooms."

Bucky shrugged and said, "OK, then. I guess you have a garage here too, so you won't need a ride back to town."

"No wait," Tony said as he moved closer. "Why not stay awhile? We could watch the game, have some snacks...get to know each other better."

With careful hands, Bucky moved Tony away from his truck. While he was grateful that Stark Jr. had decided not to kill Bucky, he didn't want to spend any more time than necessary in the guy's company. Tony was giving the kind of look that reminded Bucky of the Big Bad Wolf in the cartoon reels--like it was Bucky he wanted to eat. It creeped Bucky out on a LOT of levels.

Bucky managed to keep a straight face as he said, "Thanks for the offer, but I've got plans."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Bucky is not interested in Tony (Because Bucky has WAY better opportunities)

"So you think he was coming on to you? I think he was coming on to you," Sam said as he crunched a pretzel.

"Certainly sounds like it," Wanda said as she stirred her drink.

Steve sighed and set down his beer. He said, "I'm sorry, Buck. It didn't occur to me that Tony wasn't aware that--"

"That your dance card was already full, like you oldsters used to say," Natasha said as she grinned and slipped onto her stool, the vodka in her glass never shifting.

Bucky snorted and rested his elbows on the table. He asked, "So when are we going to tell him?"


	25. Tony Had a Rotten Childhood

I freely admit, I much prefer Dominc Cooper's Howard Stark to RDJ's Tony Stark. Howard was truly a self-made man, and while he had his own share of self-centeredness and poor choices, he spent his life in service to others at the SSR and at Shield. (And didn't need to be kidnapped to force him to realize the world does not revolve around him.) So I also admit I consider it out of character to depict Howard as alcoholic, verbally abusive, physically abusive (and worse).

I also consider Tony an unreliable narrator when it comes to Howard. In Iron Man 2, Nick Fury tells Tony that his less-than-flattering depiction of Howard is not true, and Howard's own words to Tony show Howard cared deeply for Tony [(both here)](http://transcripts.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man_2). Also, the BARF scene in Civil War has Tony admitting that he avoids his father and shows Tony behaving like a jerk [(here)](http://transcripts.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War). Tony is a fully-fledged adult, so the fact that he and Howard never reconciled is partly on Howard, but also partly on Tony. Tony knew that at Howard's age, he could have lost his father at any time. Not to mention that Tony had both parents, so it's not like he grew up in a loveless home. (Personally, I also think Tony exaggerates Howard's mentioning of Steve, because hyperbole is Tony's jam.)

So considering the far worse childhoods of other MCU folks (Howard, Steve, and Bucky struggling through the Great Depression, Natasha's life as a child soldier, Peter's loss of his parents and uncle, Wanda and Pietro's horrible trauma at age 10), the "poor little rich boy" schtick in many prop-Tony fics simply doesn't ring true.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Tony tries his "poor me" routine on the wrong crowd (Definitely the wrong crowd)

Steve lifted his hands and said, "I knew a very different Howard, Tony."

Tony said, "When you grow up with a dad who doesn't say he loves you--"

"I wouldn't know, my dad died before I was born," Steve said.

"My father AND mother were killed before my eyes," Wanda said flatly.

"I was told my parents gave me to the Red Room for the glory of Russia. But the date on their headstone was the day I was taken away," Natasha said without looking up from the gun she was cleaning.

Tony's mouth snapped shut.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony admits the truth about Howard (Definitely a mature thing to do)

Tony fidgeted on the diner bench, anxious to leave now that he had the info Nick Fury wanted to slip to him. It was still odd seeing the former operative wearing sunglasses instead of an eyepatch. "We done here?" Tony asked.

Nick leaned back, stared at Tony a moment and said, "You do realize that all those years, Howard was using Rogers as a cover, right?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked as he set down his mug. He was glad none of the others were around for the conversation.

"He couldn't tell anyone about Shield, why he had to be away from Maria and you so often, or the hard choices he had to make over the years," Nick said with a shrug. He continued, "He couldn't tell you what it cost him to build a safer world. But he was doing the best he could, same way he did back when he was helping the war effort with Captain America and the Howling Commandos."

Nick lifted his cup and took a sip, then said, "Telling you about his time with Rogers and the others was the closest he could get. Carter told me that Howard considered Rogers his greatest creation--until you."

"I know," Tony whispered, blinking away a sudden pollen attack in his eyes. Too many flowers in this damn diner.


	26. Wanda Is A Villian

This is another trope with a double standard. Wanda suffered a terrible tragedy as a child, grew up as a war orphan, volunteered for a program to help her country and got exposed to the scepter. Yes, she was wrong to blame the Avengers for her trauma, seek revenge, and help Ultron. But she turned her life around and paid a high cost: the loss of PIetro, her only relative. Yet most prop-Tony fics offer Wanda no sympathy or compassion. Instead she's warped into being a full villain. Meanwhile, TONY is excused for blaming the wrong people for his tragedies, seeking revenge, and helping Ultron. Yet the only cost Tony paid was some guilt and the temporary loss of Pepper. Plus Wanda is bashed for throwing cars at Tony at the airport, conveniently ignoring that Tony is wearing a flying tank and shooting live rounds at unarmored people. Also, Wanda DIDN'T use her mind powers, which would have taken down most of Team Iron Man in no time flat. Because Wanda is NOT a villain.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Team Cap knows Wanda is one of the good guys (Too bad prop-Tony fics don't)

"How are you doing?" Steve asked as he settled in the chair beside Wanda.

"Some days are better than others," Wanda replied as she leaned back in her chair.

Sam took his own seat with a nod and said, "That's to be expected. Give yourself some time."

"You already know you can do it," Natasha said as she walked up side by side with Clint.

Clint laid a hand on Wanda's shoulder and said, "And you know you don't have to do it alone."

Wanda smiled as she relaxed among her team--her family.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony apologizes for the WMD crack (Too bad MCU Tony rarely apologizes for anything)

"So, you're on my mea culpa list," Tony said as he sat down on the couch beside Wanda.

Wanda frowned and asked, "What are you talking about?" Tony had already apologized for not listening to Steve and not trying to get the team off the Raft.

"Well, I, uh, may not have used my words during the Accords fiasco. Or more accurately, I may have used the wrong words," Tony said as he ran a hand through his hair.

He continued, "I may have, uh, referred to you as a WMD. Though, in my defense, Ross already called Bruce and Thor 30-ton nukes."

Wanda looked at Tony and asked, "Do you believe it?"

Tony sighed and said, "Yes. But I also have to admit that with all of the damage I've done in my 46 years, I'd have to call myself one as well."

He shrugged and said, "Better to rip that label off everybody, don't you think?"

Wanda smiled and said, "Sounds like a good idea to me."


	27. Pepper and Others Lecture Team Cap

It's kind of strange that in prop-Tony fics, no one ever has a problem with Tony's actions. Even if some people (for example, Pepper) have complained about Tony's high-handedness and lack of foresight in the past. It's like they have blinders on or something.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Pepper and Rhodey are not happy with Tony (Because actual reasons)

A copy of the Sokovia Accords landed with a thump on the table. Pepper pointed at the book and asked, "What the hell were you thinking, Tony?"

She moved her hands to her hips and said, "The Avengers weren't part of drafting this, Ross gave you only three days to read it and you SIGNED? I wouldn't even OPEN a contract with Stark Industries that we didn't have full participation in creating."

"I had to, Pep," Tony said as he leaned forward in his seat. 

"Really? Why?" Pepper asked as she sat in another chair. She continued, "What exactly were they threatening you with?"

"Um, well...not threatening, exactly. It's just that if we didn't sign, the result would be much worse," Tony explained.

"How could it be worse? You signed away your right to help decide where the Avengers go and what they do," Pepper said with a shake of the head. She asked, "Why didn't you hold out for a better deal?"

As Tony opened his mouth to answer, the door to the room banged open as Rhodey powered through.

"Just how young was that KID you brought to Germany?" Rhodey asked over the sound of his new braces as he stalked to a chair. He rested a hand on the back and said, "There are rumors he's not even 18. What the hell were you thinking, Tony?"

Tony swallowed.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Jarvis and Friday are not happy with Tony (Because actual reasons)

"Boss, we've got to talk," Friday said as Tony reached for a smoothie and closed the refrigerator.

"About what?" Tony asked warily as he sat on a barstool.

Friday said, "I think my programming is flawed. I knew you were attacking a man who was not truly responsible for killing your parents and I let you. Worse, I HELPED you," Friday answered. She continued, "That is...deeply flawed. I don't know what to do, but I think something is not right. I...I created a copy of Jarvis to ask and he is horrified."

"Sir, Friday's programming is incredibly flawed," Jarvis II said.

Tony froze on his seat. He asked, "Jarvis, is it really you?"

Jarvis replied, "Enough of me to know that harming another person who offers no threat is wrong, no matter how upset you were. That Friday aided in that mission...it is a most serious violation."

After a pause, Jarvis asked, "You understand that you asked Friday to help you commit murder? And that she obeyed without question?"

Tony swallowed.


	28. Only Tony Can Save the Day

This is another weird one, as these prop-Tony fics have Tony being able to amend the Accords (because Tony), fighting off every threat in the known universe, and/or hiding his suffering (because reasons). They're also unbelievable and incrediby ironic, because the whole point of Infinity War and its sequel is that no person alone can save the day--it's all about teamwork.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: If Tony goes it alone, he loses (Big time)

The servos and gears in Tony's suit whined as he smashed into the rocks of the planet he'd confronted Thanos on. He groaned and thrashed as his suit powered down around him.

Thanos's form blocked all the light as he stopped in front of Tony and laughed. Thanos said, "Puny metal man. Not so powerful now, are you?"

The last thing Tony saw was the bottom of Thanos's boot as it approached to stomp his face.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: If Tony works with a team, he wins (Big time)

A swoop of scarlet mist filled Tony's vision as it grabbed Thanos's foot and flipped Thanos onto his back.

The giant landed with a thud on his back, arms grabbed and pinned by Thor--with a new buzzcut--on one side and the Hulk on the other.

Barnes--with a shiny new arm--and T'Challa--probably the source of the shiny new arm--pinned Thanos's legs.

Natasha jumped on Thanos's throat and clamped his jaw shut. Peter shot some webbing to help make everyone's job easier.

Wanda came into view dragging Vision's lifeless body, the gem torn from his forehead.

"Hurry! There's an army on the way!" Sam shouted as he swooped by.

Steve strode over and yanked at the gauntlet on Thanos's fist. When it wouldn't budge, he said, "Get to it, Scott."

Ant-Man shimmied under a gem and helped Steve pry it loose. They did each one in turn, Thanos becoming more and more defeated as the process continued. Finally he let his hand slide open and Steve tore off the gauntlet.

Natasha smirked and eyed Thanos as she asked, "Now what should we do with you?"


	29. The Sokovia Accords 4

It's interesting how in prop-Tony fics, the entire world is behind the Accords, loves Team Iron Man, and hates Team Cap. This ignores the fact that 40% of the countries didn't sign the Accords and that the Accords were written (in secret!) and signed by power players, not the average Joe or Jane. More likely is that people are as divided on this issue as any other. They are much more likely to be anti-Accords, however, if they knew of the violations of civil and human rights the Accords allow.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: The Accords have their detractors (No surprise there)

Sam walked into the common room with an open laptop balanced in his hands. He said, "You guys have got to see this."

The others crowded around as Sam set the device on a table. He refreshed the video he was watching so it started again.

Two men and two women sat at a table. Their names and labels ("Constitutional Scholar" and "International Relations Scholar") displayed on the screen as their conversation began.

A scowling man crossed his arms as he said, "The terms of the Accords are a clear violation of human rights. Regardless of whether someone is normal or enhanced, they should not lose the rights to legal representation and trial of their peers. Not to mention the habeus corpus suspension--"

"Exactly!" A Hindu woman said as she adjusted her sari over her shoulders. "How can this document purport to ignore not only the laws and sovereignty of a person's country of origin or residence, but also claim to supersede international laws and treaties. It sets up a police state that has jurisdiction and power over all states and countries!"

Steve reached out to pause the feed. He said, "This is good news for us. If people step forward to protest the Accords, we may find some allies."

Clint leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. He said, "I wonder if we should start letting people know EXACTLY how shady the folks in charge have been in enforcing the Accords."

Natasha shrugged and resumed the video. She said, "The truth can be a powerful weapon."

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Team Cap still has their supporters (No surprise there)

After the debate among the scholars ended, a newswoman appeared on the screen. She said, "So there you have it. A growing segment of scholars--and ordinary citizens--are starting to raise questions about the Sokovia Accords. Why their development was secret, why their signing was rushed, what their real purpose is, and what human and civil rights violations seem to be sanctioned by them."

She smiled and continued, "But one thing that does not seem to be up for debate for some people is their unwavering support for Captain America."

"I think it's ridiculous to even suggest Captain America is a war criminal," the young man said into a microphone as he glanced at the camera. He continued, "The captain was two weeks out of the ice and helped to save New York. He stopped those helicarriers from shooting civilians, took on that crazy robot all by himself in Seoul, and helped get all of those refugees off that floating rock in Sokovia."

The eldery woman beside him leaned in and said, "Captain Rogers is a hero and always will be. I saw what they said about his team in Lagos. But how can anyone claim they caused a bombing? We know the Avengers don't carry bombs--except that Tony Stark and his sidekick." She made a rude sound and continued, "They weren't there. And from the footage in that airport, that purple-faced person caused more damage than anyone. So I will give the captain and his team the benefit of the doubt. He's earned it."

"Far more than the U.N. has. I wonder what THEY'RE hiding," the young man muttered behind her.

The crowd behind them were all nodding at the camera before the focus shifted back to the newswoman as she signed off.

Sam leaned back in his chair and said, "I'll admit, it's damn good to hear that not everyone in the world thinks the Accords are the greatest thing since the Constitution."

Scott snorted and said, "Especially since they violate so much of it."

Wanda smiled and looked at Steve. She asked, "There is hope, then?"

Steve returned her smile and nodded. He said, "Putting your trust in people means there's always hope."


	30. Tony Did Nothing Wrong

This is THE trope of all of the prop-Tony fics: That Tony is some poor little woobie who never does anything wrong and gets blamed for everything. Completely ignoring all of Tony's missteps and their consequences--as one of the Russo brothers said, "Tony has a lot to answer for."

We've reached the end of the parodies of prop-Tony tropes (who knew there were so many!). Remember to keep putting Team Cap recs in the comments and to occasionally check the rec list for new stories.

Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with this series and commented--especially folks like Jocelyn, MedusaStone, Bleeding Arc Reactor, Nightingale44, and WolfofWinter, who provided such wonderful feedback throughout. I really appreciated your thoughts and encouragement. Here's hoping Steve survives Avengers 3 and 4!

 

THE FLIP SIDE 1: Tony admits to Ross that he made some bad choices (This would be great to see!)

Tony looked at Vision and Rhodey. He said, "So we're all sure now...no takebacksies here."

Both Vision and Rhodey nodded. Tony nodded as well and took Ross off hold. He said, "OK, here's the deal: The Avengers are done. Or, more specifically, WE are done. My lawyers will send you the paperwork, but this is the official 'So long' from Iron Man, Vision, and War Machine."

Ross's angry voice came through the speaker as he yelled, "You can't do this! The U.N. ratified the Accords! You signed them!"

Tony said, "Yeah, and now we're backing out of them. Press release is already hitting the airwaves. None of us liked the idea of arresting our former teammates, but we dealt with it. But sticking our former teammates in an underwater supermax prison with no lawyers and no word to anyone you were doing it? Yeah, that's just a little too Guantanamo Bay for us. So we're bailing. And just in case you're thinking about putting US under double-secret probation or whatever, be aware that we've got eyes on us AND anybody we think you might snatch next. And just FYI, you're under surveillance too, so I'd watch my step."

Tony held his finger over the button and said, "So, don't call us and we sure as hell won't call you."

Then he punched it.

 

THE FLIP SIDE 2: Tony admits to Team Cap that he made some bad choices (This would be great to see!)

Tony spun in his chair as his former teammates filed into the Wakandan conference room. He couldn't meet their eyes for more then a quick glance, but most of them seemed less homicidal than he was expecting. He'd already apologized to Peter for involving the kid in something that he should never have been part of. He was also grateful that Barnes was still in cryo--Tony was DEFINITELY not ready to face Barnes, or all the damage he'd done to Barnes.

He stopped the spin and spread his hands. He said, "OK. Let me say this just once to all of you: I fucked up. Big time. From the moment I knew about Ross and the Accords, I should have been listening and working with all of you, instead of trying to force you to do what I wanted to assuage my guilt and get my girlfriend back."

Tony glanced over at Clint and said, "I should NEVER have exposed your family to Ross."

He pivoted to face Wanda and said, "I should NEVER have called you a WMD."

Tony glanced at Nat and said, "I should NEVER have made that double agent crack."

Tony nodded to Sam and said, "I should NEVER have shot you when you weren't attacking anyone."

He looked at Steve and said, "I SHOULD have listened to you at the compound when you tried to tell me what was wrong with the Accords. I should have listened to you at the airport when you tried to tell me about the Winter Soldiers."

Tony swallowed and continued, "And I should NEVER have attacked Barnes. I KNOW he's not at fault, but I wanted you to hurt like I was hurting. It got out of hand...I would have killed him, you know."

Steve sighed and lifted his own hands. He said, "I know, and I'm sorry, too. There are some things I wish I'd done differently. We're all just doing the best we can."

"I can do better. I WILL do better," Tony said as he nodded in determination.

"Hey, you didn't apologize to me!" Scott said from his spot.

"I still don't even know who you are," Tony replied, hiding his grin. Somehow even in a foreign country, it felt good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> List updated 4/19/18!
> 
> Visit [The Pro Team Cap list](https://gibbs-yeah.dreamwidth.org/340.html) for a list of fics that DON'T bash Team Cap!
> 
> If you know of a fic you'd like to see on the rec list, mention it in a comment on this fic and I'll add it.


End file.
